Unknown, and the hero
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John and Mark, are being attacked by something unknown, who is it, and who is the hero M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Another story **

**Taker/John **

**hope ya'll like **

Mark woke up next to someone; he had his arms wrapped around the waist. Mark smiled and looked over to see John still sleeping. Mark had just purpose the day before. Mark just laid there and watched John sleep.

John was sleeping peacefully. John's phone rang and Mark picked it up, he looked at the caller id it was unknown. Mark looked at it confused then answered.

"Hello"

"John, is that you?" asked a man

"No, this is Mark, who is this?"

"Oh you don't need to know, Mark, but I got something to say, I finally found ya'll" said the man laughing.

Mark gets angry "Listen whatever you are talking about you better stop, or else I will find you and I will hurt you"

The man laughed "Okay, but what if it's too late"

The man then hanged up and Mark stared at the phone. Mark thought about what the man said. John then wakes up. Mark looked at John and he smiled.

"Good morning, Mark" said John

"Good morning babe" said Mark smiling and hugged John tight. John laughed and tackled Mark down. Mark laughs as John gets on top of him. John was straddling him. John then moved Mark's arms gently on top of his head.

Mark laughed and rolled them over. John and Mark locked eyes. John leaned and kissed him, and then John's cell phone rang. John grunts and answered it.

"Hello" said John

"BOOM!" said the man.

John looked confuse then there were gun shots. Mark rolled and covered John. Mark gets up and crawls beside the bed. Mark held to John's hand as they were next to the bed. Windows were breaking, glass shattered, stuff went everywhere.

The guns stopped and Mark looks up, checking if everything was clear. John was scared, why would anyone shoot them. Mark looked at John.

"You okay babe" said Mark

"Yeah, I'm fine" said John looking down. John phone rings again. Mark and John looked at each other and John answered it.

"Hello" said John

"Watch out John, someone will get hurt"

"Who is this?" asked John

"You don't need to know"

"Answer me" yelled John

"Someone will get hurt" the man laughed "Too Late"

The man hanged up and John hears a yell. John turns around quickly and sees Mark on the floor. John runs to him and kneeled down and held on to him. John looked at Mark and he sees a bullet wound on Mark's stomach.

"Hang on Mark" said John and placed his hand on top off Mark.

John got a cloth and cleaned the blood that was dripping. John then sees his phone ring. John is afraid to answer it. John didn't want to talk to the man again. Mark looked at John,

"Answer…the phone John" said Mark

"No, he could do something to us" said John

"I know…. but we need to know…who it is" said Mark

John grabbed the phone, and answered it again.

"Told you"

"Who are you, you son of a…"

"Careful John, Don't worry everyone likes the dark"

John looked confused. The lights then blacks out. John hugged Mark but was then kicked on the head. John was then carried. John couldn't see anything. John felt he was thrown to a van. Mark was knocked out, and carried him towards the van.

John looked over and sees Mark who was out cold. John went over to Mark and hugged him. John wished this was a nightmare. John held on to Mark tightly and closed his eyes.

The van stops and John and Mark were dragged to a place. The place was big, it looked like a mansion. One man took Mark one way, while John was taken the other.

John was then thrown to a room. John looks around and starts to run for the door. The door closes on John, and he started pounding the door. John stopped and fell to his knees, and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 **

**Unknown **

* * *

Mark woke up and sees he been wrapped up around his wound. Mark gets up and walks forward. Mark stops dead in his tracks.

Mark looks and sees John hanging on a cross.

"John!" yelled Mark. Mark started running but was hit. Mark gets up and walks but was stop by a wall. Mark punched it, but it didn't break. Mark charged towards it, but the wall didn't break. It was a glass wall. Mark started pounding on the wall.

"John!" yelled Mark.

Someone then grabbed Mark and threw him. Mark hits the wall and falls down. Mark looks up to see monsters walking. Mark slowly gets up and stared at the monster. The monster grabbed Mark by the throat and lifts him.

The monster then throws Mark through the glass wall. Mark rolls and sees where the cross was. John isn't there. Mark got up and looked at the cross. "John?"

Mark then hears laughter. Mark turns around and positioned himself to fight.

"Mark…" said the man

"Who are you, and where is John?" asked Mark

"Mark… don't worry, but the monster will hurt you"

Mark turns and sees the monster with a hammer. The monster swings and hits Mark on the ribs. Mark falls down yelling in pain. The man walks up to Mark and steps on Mark's chest.

The man then pointed the sword on Mark's heart. "You will be heartbroken"

Mark grabs his foot and tackles him. Mark was about to punch then sees John. Mark stops and looks at him. John pushed Mark off.

"You…..You were about to hurt me" said John

"John…I…." said Mark, but was then slapped across the face.

"How could you Mark" said John

"John…please I can explain"

John looked down and then got a gun and shot Mark on the shoulder. Mark yells and stumbles back and stood on the wall.

John got closer with red eyes glowing. Mark looked at him.

"John… stop" said Mark.

John then turns back into the man. Mark looked at him shocked.

"Surprise cause I am" said the man laughing.

"Who are you" asked Mark

"Name is Shadow, and powers are that I can be whoever I want"

Mark looked down.

"Yes, I was John for a while" said Shadow.

"Why…did you attack us?" asked Mark

"I want to punish you both" said Shadow.

"What have we done?" asked Mark

"Everything" said Shadow. Shadow then leaves.

Mark looked at the ground and held on to his shoulder. Mark thought about John. Mark gets up and follows Shadow.

John sees a man walking towards him with a gun. Shadow points the gun but was tackled by Mark. Mark punched Shadow until Shadow was knocked out. Mark got up and walked towards John. John hugs Mark tightly and started crying.

"I'm right here, don't cry" said Mark

"I'm so glad you are okay" said John

"Come on let's get out of here"

John nodded and Mark held on to John's hand. Mark stops and there was a bright light. The light darkens and Mark's sees ten doors in front of him. Mark looked down and saw shadows going around.

A shadow grabbed John's leg and lifts him up. Mark jumps and grabs John's hand. Mark pulled John and the shadow lets him go. John falls on Mark, and he holds him tight.

The lights then went bright. John looked at Mark. Mark closed his eyes and hugged him. They looked around and see that they are back in their room.

They both sighed in relief and hugged each other. Mark then kissed John softly. John smiled and kissed him back.

….

It's been two weeks since the whole thing that happen. Mark and John were out planning the wedding and getting decorations for the wedding.

"What about these?" asked John

"I like them" said Mark.

John smiled and picked up the roses. John looks around to find some more flowers. Mark walked up to him and wrapped his arms around John's waist. John leaned his head on Mark's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day is it?" asked Mark

John laughed "It sure is" John turns around and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. John smiled and kissed Mark. Mark smiled and held John's hand and walked around.

"What do you think so far about the wedding?" asked John

"It's going to be great" said Mark "I can't wait"

John smiled "Me neither"

John turned and bumped into a man. "Sorry"

"He will find you" said the man "You won't be safe"

John looked at him confused as the man kept on walking. Mark comes behind John and hugs him.

"Don't listen to him John" said Mark "You will be safe"

"How?" said John "Why"

"Because you'll be safer in my arms" said Mark "I will always protect you"

John looked at Mark with tears in his eyes. "Promise"

"Promise" said Mark and kissed him passionately. John kissed him back and held him close.

Mark and John headed home and they both sat down and watched TV. Mark phone then rings and he answered it.

"Hey Mark, its Steve"

"Hey Steve, what's up"

"Ahh… listen my truck broke down and I need help with it" said Steve

"Oh, Steve, I told you it won't last"

"Shut up, Mark, I know I did wrong"

Mark laughed and he hanged up. Mark then looked at John.

"Steve needs help with his truck, do you want to come with me?" asked Mark

"No I should stay" said John

Mark nodded and kissed John "Be careful okay babe"

"Okay" said John. Mark gets up and leaves to help Steve.

John watched TV a little more and went up to get food. John walked around and grabbed a drink. John then sees a shadow going through the window. John stops and picks up a knife. John walked towards the living room.

"John…" said the shadow

John looked around and sees the shadow right in front of him. The shadow grabbed John's hand and looked at the ring. The shadow laughs and turns towards the wall.

John stood still as he lifts his knife up. The shadow then charged towards John and spears him. The shadow got the knife and held it high.

"John… you will never get married" said the shadow.

John looked up at him scared. The shadow then held the knife on John's neck.

"Oh… John… one of you will feel pain" said the shadow.

"What do you want" asked John

"Nothing, I want your happiness"

"What?" said John

"I want to see pain" said the shadow. The shadow then stabbed John on the shoulder then disappeared.

….

Mark comes home and walks in. Mark looked around for John.

"Babe, where are you" said Mark worried

"Mark!" yelled John

Mark hears it and starts running towards the living room. Mark then sees John with a knife stuck on his shoulder. John was crying because of this great pain. Mark knelt down and placed John's head on his chest. Mark tears were forming.

"John, I'm going to pull it out" said Mark

John nodded and held on to Mark tightly. Mark grabbed the knife and yanked it out. John yelled and Mark embraced and told him soothing words.

"It's okay John, it's all done" said Mark

"Mark…the shadow it had returned" said John

"What did he say?"

"He wants us both to suffer" said John

Mark closed his eyes and then looked at John "John, we are going to have to be strong"

"How can we" asked John

"With our love" said Mark. "Come on, let's heal this shoulder cut"

Mark and John got up. Mark placed John on the bed and started cleaning the blood. John flinched every time Mark touches the cut. Mark leans and kisses John. Mark then wrapped the band aid around John's shoulder.

Mark lay down next to John and hugged him. Mark and John both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

John heard a noise; he wakes up and walks to see what it was. John walks to the kitchen and sees a shadow standing. John approached it but was tackled down. The shadow looked at John and did a spell on him.

John closed his eyes, and felt a great pain. John then opened his eyes. John got up and walked to the restroom. John splashed water on his face. John looks at the mirror and sees reds eyes. John touched his eyes. John then blinked and they were back to normal.

"Hey John,"

John turned around scared. "Where are you?"

"Where am I, well I'm in your mind"

"What?"

"Yes, watch it, I can control you"

"Get out of my mind" said John

"No, you will listen to me, no matter what"

John held on to his head, as he heard a really loud noise. Once the noise stops, John gets up and walks to his bedroom. John lay down and looked at Mark. John hugged Mark tightly. Mark moves and hugs him back.

…

Mark woke up and headed downstairs when he heard a noise. Mark walks into the living room and sees John with a knife in his hand, staring blankly at the floor. Mark looked at him confuse.

"John, you okay" asked Mark

John looked up at Mark, his eyes a different color. Mark walked slowly up to John. Mark looked at John's eyes and just stared. John held the knife tighter.

"John, hey, John" said Mark. Mark reached out to place a hand on John's shoulder. John moves and tackles Mark down. John held the knife high. Mark looked up shocked. "JOHN!"

"Kill him" said the voice.

John tried to fight it. Mark rolled over and held John's hands over John's head. John struggled and started moving around.

John eyes then turned back to normal. John looked up at Mark. John was confused. Mark sees his eyes turn to normal and he lets go and hugs him.

"John, why?" asked Mark

"Why what?" asked John

"Why…did you try to kill me" said Mark looking down.

"No, I would never do that" said John "I…I…"

"Okay John, just forget about it" said Mark and got up.

John looked down and sighed. John looked at Mark who was walking away. John looked at his hands then at the floor.

John then sees a knife on the floor. John just shakes his head and gets up. Mark had made some breakfast and John sits down.

Mark grabbed John's hand and held it tight. Mark looked at John.

"John what happen this morning?"

"Nothing Mark, I just woke up and then I ended up under you" said John

"You don't remember when you attacked me" asked Mark

"No"

Mark sighed and looked at John. John stared at Mark and leaned and kissed him. Mark kissed him back and hugged him tight. Mark was confused.

Mark got ready for work and John kissed him goodbye. Mark left and headed towards the shop. John just sat down and watched TV.

John then hears a noise.

…

Mark parks and walks to the store. Mark comes in and sees Steve Austin, Glen, and Hunter.

"Hey Mark, you're late" said Steve

"I know I had some things to take care of" said Mark smiling.

Glen walked up and grabbed Mark in a head lock. Glen just laughed. Mark smiled and twisted him, and drops him. Steve and Mark were both laughing.

Hunter walks up and helps Glen up. Glen laughed and shook Mark's hand.

"Well played" said Glen

"Thank you" said Mark.

Steve grabbed the papers and handed to Mark. Mark looked at them, and he looked up mad.

"What the hell is this" said Mark

"I don't know, Mark" said Steve

"Someone left it here, and then walked away" said Glen.

Mark looked at the letter.

"What does it say" asked Steve

"John, won't be safe, you have to find a way" said Mark

Steve looked down worried, "What does it mean"

"I don't know" said Mark

"Did anything happen between ya'll two?" asked Glen

"Yes, in the morning he tried to kill me" said Mark looking down.

"Kill you?" said Steve "he would never, he loves you"

"I know, but it happen, and he doesn't remember anything" said Mark.

"That's strange" said Hunter.

Mark looked at the letter and crumbled it up. Mark just looked down. Steve placed a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mark," said Steve

"For right now, you and John are okay, so let's continue to work" said Glen.

Mark nodded and walked to his office. Mark then sees pictures of the shadow. Mark sits down and looks at them. Mark looked at one, and it had red eyes, just like how John's eyes were.

Mark sighed and throws ever sheet of paper. Mark sits down and looks up at the ceiling. Glen and Hunter helped with the car oil when they see someone standing there.

Hunter looked at him confused. Glen just stared. The man laughed and then pointed at the top. Glen and Hunter looked up to see boxed falling. Glen and Hunter jumped out of the way. Glen falls and one hits his ankle. Glen yells. Hunter runs to him and lifts the box.

Steve came running and dragged Glen to safety. Mark heard the noises and ran towards them.

"What happen?" asked Mark

"I don't know, we saw this man, and he pointed up there, then all of the boxes fell, and hits Glen's ankle" said Hunter

"Steve, call the ambulance" said Mark. "Hang on their bud"

Glen was sitting down holding on to his ankle. The ambulance came and loaded Glen up.

Hunter went with Glen to the hospital. Mark looked at the place and sees the man laughing.

"You're dead" yelled the man then disappear.

Mark stared at him confused. Mark turned around and looked at Steve. Steve just shrugged and they both walked into the office. Mark sits down, angry.

Mark phone then rings. Mark checks to see and it was John.

"John" said Mark

"HELP ME, MARK!"

Mark stood there shocked.

* * *

**oh no **

**hope you enjoyed **


	4. Chapter 4

**unknown wow, keep reading **

* * *

_"Hold on John, I'll be right there" said Mark. Steve looked at him worried. Mark hangs up and runs towards his truck. Steve followed behind. _

_Mark drives as fast as he can, he sees his house and he parks. Mark walks in and was hit on the head. Mark falls down out cold. _

_Mark woke up and looked up to see John tied up. Mark was also tied up. Mark struggled to get free. Mark then hears a gun and felt pointed towards him. _

_John looked at him and shook his head. Mark just looked at him, telling him, everything was alright. _

_Mark hears the trigger. John looked up tears in his eyes. The man then shoots Mark. John yells. "MARK!" _

"Mark wake up" yelled Steve.

Mark wakes up panting. Steve held on to him and Mark just looked around scared. Steve just placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"What happen?" asked Mark

"You fell asleep" said Steve "You okay man"

"Yes I'm fine, I just… need some water" said Mark.

Steve nodded and handed him the bottle and Mark drank it all. Steve looked at him worried. Steve just sighs and gets back to work.

Mark sat down; looking at papers, receiving phone calls, and helping people choose the right car for them. Mark looked at the time, it was time for closing. Mark gets his stuff and locks the store.

Steve said his goodbyes and left. Mark gets to his truck and starts driving. Mark parks at his house and walks in.

"Babe, I am home" said Mark

John came running down and hugged him. "Hey Mark how was your day"

"Good I guess" said Mark "How about you"

"Good, come on I made some food" said John

John held Mark's hand and sits him down. Mark laughed as John got his plate and placed it on the table. "This looks good babe"

John smiled "thanks" Mark started eating. John stared at Mark, he loves him so much. John leans and kissed Mark.

Mark smiles, John blushed and look at the food. John grabbed the fork and lifted the food to Mark's month. Mark smiles and eats the food. John laughs as he fed Mark.

Mark finishes and looks at John. Mark kissed John, John then wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. Mark breaks the kiss and smiled. John kissed him on the tip of the nose.

John then felt a really sharp pain in his stomach. John yells and held on to his stomach. Mark looked at him worried.

"John, are you okay, John" said Mark

John started yelling. Mark then hugged John, trying to relax him. John eyes then turned red. John pushes Mark out of the way. Mark just looks at him shocked. John gets up and stares at Mark.

"John?"

"John, is no longer, John is gone, I am Shadow"

Mark starred confused. John then ran and tackled Mark down. John started punching him. All Mark did was block. Mark couldn't hit John. Mark throws John off.

Mark gets up and stares.

"Why don't you fight back?" asked Shadow smiling.

John jumped and kicked Mark on the side of the head. Mark falls down, and looks up. Mark lost it and tackled John down. Mark then punched John.

Mark stopped, and looked down at John. Mark had a tears going down his eye. John was knocked out, and bruised. Mark just yells and looked at John.

John then got up and started choking Mark. John held tight and is getting tighter. Mark just looked at him, with tears.

"John, this isn't you" said Mark "Fight John….fight"

John looks down; he then threw Mark to the wall.

"John is no more, its shadow,"

"No, John is still there, he will fight this" said Mark.

"No, No, John is gone"

John ran and Mark hugged him tightly. Mark held on to him. John struggled to get free but Mark held him tight.

"John, my darling, fight for me"

"No, shut up" said Shadow. John struggled.

"John, I am right here, I always protect you" said Mark.

_John was in a dark room, he couldn't feel his body. John felt like he was being possessed. John sees shadow on his knees. John then hears Mark's voice. _

_"John, I am right here, come with me, my love" _

_John gets up and started walking towards Mark's voice. As John was getting closer he could see the light. _

_"John, my love, fight for me, fight for you, I know you are still with me" _

_John listened more and walked faster. John saw the light that was shining bright. John placed his hand in the light. _

_"John, come with me" _

_John walks through the light and sees shadow on his knees as he was yelling. _

John falls to his knees and yells. Mark held on tight and started rocking John. John covered his ears and then closed his eyes. Mark was then thrown with the force of a wind.

John was on the floor, and shadow was standing there with his hands on top of his ears. Shadow then looks at Mark and yells. Mark stands up and stares at him angrily.

Shadow smiled and looked at John. Mark ran and shadow tackles him. Shadow throws Mark to the wall. Shadow runs towards John. Mark gets up quickly and he pushes Shadow towards the other wall.

Mark held on to John and covered him with his body. Shadow gets angry and punched Mark, on the heart. Mark falls down, hurting. John gets up and looks at Mark, then at shadow.

John grabbed shadow, and shadow started burning where John, was holding him. The shadow yells and falls down. John removed his hands and looked at Shadow. The shadow ran and John placed his hands on Shadow's head.

Shadow yells as his head started burning. Mark gets up and looks at John. The shadow then disappears and runs away. John looked around to see if everything is safe. John then kneeled next to Mark. John held onto him tight.

John helped Mark up and sat him on the couch. Mark looks at John and smiled. John just sighs and laughs. John leaned and kissed Mark.

"I love you so much Mark" said John

"I love you too," said Mark smiling.

Mark lifted John's hand with a ring. Mark brings John's hand and kissed his hand then his ring. Mark looked at John.

"I will always love you" said Mark.

John smiled and hugged Mark tightly. John was happy that the shadow is gone. Mark kissed John's head and closed his eyes. John closes his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 hope ya'll like**

* * *

Mark wakes up with a knock on the door. Mark grunts as he walked up to the door then sighs. Mark then hears another knock.

Mark opened it. Someone then jumped and hugged Mark tightly. Mark stood there shock. Mark grabs the man and pushes him off.

"Hey get off me" said Mark

John walked down and stops. "Daniel?"

"Yes, it's me" said Daniel laughing.

"Man, it's been a while," said John smiling

"I know," said Daniel "Oh, sorry I hugged you, I thought you were John"

"Its fine" said Mark

Daniel smiled and looked at John confused.

"Oh, this is my fiancé Mark," said John. Daniel smiled.

"Oh, you are getting married how awesome when" asked Daniel

"Tomorrow" said John smiling and kissed Mark.

Daniel looked down and sighed. "John can we talk"

"What is it?" said John

Daniel looked at Mark "In private please"

John shook his head "No, you could talk right here, Mark has to stay with me"

Daniel just shook his head then sighs. "You know what forget it" Daniel just leaves. John looked at him confused.

John then looks at Mark. Mark shrugs and they both walked and sat down. John was thinking about what Daniel might say.

"What do you think Daniel wanted?" asked John

"I don't know but I don't trust him" said Mark

"Mark, he's my friend, we known each other for a long time"

"Really, tell me something, since when did you stop seeing him"

"I don't know, two years"

"Why would he come just out of nowhere and wanted to talk to you?"

"I don't know"

"John, you can talk to him still, but please be careful"

John nodded.

Mark smiled "Come here" John scoots over and hugged Mark tightly. John takes a deep breath and releases. Mark just laughed.

Mark looked at John. "John, I am going to pick up my tux alright"

"Okay, I will wait here" said John "Wait you still haven't pick up your tux, out wedding is tomorrow"

"I know babe, but I've been busy" asked Mark "Do you want to join me?"

"No, I don't want to see your tux yet, until the wedding" said John smiling.

"Okay, then alright I'll be back" Mark stood up and kissed John. Mark then left to his truck and drove.

John stood up and twirled around. John then trips but he gets his balance. John laughed, that was a close one. John walked around the house. John then thought about something.

"Maybe, for a wedding present I should give Mark a dog"

John laughed and searched online for dogs. John then sees a picture of a wanted murderer. John looked at it confused. "That's weird,"

John clicked on it and sees three people dead. John gasped and looked at the information. John finds a picture but it was to blurry to see. John just shrugged and went back to the dogs.

John finds one and writes down the number. John smiled, the dog was a Rottweiler. John loves Rottweiler's. John then went to the living room and watched TV.

…

Mark and Steve both walked into the store. Mark tells the worker, that he came to pick up a tux. The person comes with the tux and hands it to Mark. Steve looked at the tux.

"Wow Mark, that tux will look sexy on you" said Steve laughing.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Really, Steve, really"

Steve looked at him "Yes, you will"

Mark laughed and shook his head. Steve just hugs him. Mark just shoves him away, but Steve goes back and hugs him.

"Just tomorrow Steve, I can't wait" said Mark looking at the sky

Steve still had him in a hug, "I know man"

Mark and Steve both got on the truck. Mark starts the truck.

A black suburban was parked waiting for Mark to drive. The man started the suburban as Mark moved the truck back and started driving forward.

Steve puts on music and started rocking. Mark just laughs and watched ahead. Steve turns and sees a suburban heading towards them with full speed.

"Mark, watch out!" yells Steve.

Mark sees the suburban but Mark wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. The suburban hits Mark's side. Both the suburban and Mark's truck flips over. Mark's truck stayed upside down.

Steve blinks and looks around, his head had cut open. Steve coughed, as the smoke was rising. Steve looked to see if Mark was okay. Steve just gasped.

Mark head was busted open, Mark's eyes were closed. Mark was bleeding everywhere. Steve gets a knife and cuts the seatbelt. Steve rolls and kicks the door open. Steve arm then started aching. Steve yells and looks at his arm.

Steve's arm looked broken. Steve crawled out and ran around to Mark's side. The truck started getting sparks, Steve had to hurry.

Steve breaks the door, and reached for Mark. Mark leg was stuck on the bottom. Steve grunts as he cuts the seatbelt and tries to get Mark out. Steve then sees little fire forming. Steve pulls again and Mark's leg got free.

Steve then drags Mark, all the way to the edge, of the street. The truck then explodes. Steve looked to see a man limping away from the suburban laughing. Steve stares at him with anger.

The man then disappears. Steve sighs and yells in pain, his ribs were hurting. Steve looked down at Mark.

"Mark, hey, Mark, wake up Mark" said Steve as he started shaking him. "Mark, get up, don't scare me Mark, MARK!"

Steve tears started forming as he shook Mark to wake him up. Steve looks up and yells. Steve was crying.

"Mark, you have to wake up" said Steve "You have to…. for John"

Steve then hears ambulances rushing down. Steve yells again and hugged Mark tightly. Steve started crying as the medics came rushing to them. One medic grabs Steve and tries to pull him away from Mark.

"NO, NO" yelled Steve as the medics tried to take away from Mark. "Let me go"

"Sir, you are going to have to move, we have to help him"

The medics grabbed Steve and dragged him away. Steve struggled, he didn't let go of Mark. Steve was then pulled off letting go of Mark. Steve was dragged away and held down by the police.

Steve started yelling "NO, let me go, let me be with him!" Steve kicked and punched until finally he gave up. Steve body was aching. Steve was then helped up to the ambulance.

Steve watched as they were strapping Mark, and lifted him on the stretcher. Steve sat down and Mark was pushed into the truck. Steve looked at Mark, his tears falling like a waterfall.

Mark was strapped and had an oxygen breather on. The doctors are doing everything they can to help Mark, get better.

The ambulance stops and the medics pulled Mark out and rushed him to the emergency room. Steve was helped off and walked with the doctors.

Steve was laid down and put him to sleep.

…

John was watching TV until he heard a knock. John grunts and walks to open the door.

"Hello" said John

"Hey," said Randy as he jumped and hugged him.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" asked John

"Okay, you and Mark are getting married tomorrow right?"

"Yes and…"

"Well, there is a tradition, where the bride and the groom, can't sleep, in the same house" said Randy

"Whatever…" said John, rolling his eyes

"John, don't make me kidnapped you"

"Randy, Mark isn't back yet, so I am going to stay until he gets here"

"Oh, don't worry, the guys are going to tell Mark, now come on"

"No"

Randy sighed and grabbed John. Randy then placed John on a bag. Hunter comes and lifts John up and took him to Randy's house. John was struggling. They made it and Randy removes the bag.

"You are really mean, Randy" said John

"I know I am, come on, let's play some games" said Randy

"Wait what about Mark?" asked John

"Don't worry John, he will stay with us" said Hunter.

"Okay, see you later Hunter, and tell Mark where I am, and I love him" said John

Hunter smiled and left. John looked at Randy, and he just shook his head. John then got heartache. John stops, he shakes it off. Then John felt better. John ran after Randy, to tackle him down.

* * *

**Oh No will John ever know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh No, will John ever know**

**hope yall like **

* * *

Steve woke up. It was Saturday, the wedding day. Steve then remembered the car accident yesterday. Steve looked down and started crying. Steve's doctor then came in.

"Morning Steve" said the doctor.

"Morning," Steve rubbed his head, and finds that he was stitched up and his arm was in a cast.

Steve then grabs the doctor on the arm. "How is Mark?"

"Mark?"

"Yes, Mark, the one from yesterday" said Steve getting angry

"Oh, about that…Mark is not doing well, we couldn't do anything about it, and it will take a miracle to save him."

"NO! What do mean?" asked Steve worried

"Sir, Mark…. Mark is hurt really bad, he won't make it, I'm sorry" said the doctor and he walked away.

Steve stood there blankly. Steve tears started flowing harder. Steve closed his eyes and yells.

…

Hunter and Glen were waiting on Mark and Steve but they hadn't showed up. Hunter was getting worried.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Hunter

"I don't know" said Glen

John calls Hunter's phone, Hunter sighed and answered it. "Hey John"

"Hey is Mark there" asked John

"No, John, Mark nor Steve made back home last night maybe they stayed at Steve's house"

"Oh ok, thanks" John then hangs up.

Glen's phone then rings.

"Hey, Steve, where are you the wedding is today" said Glen.

Glen could hear Steve crying. Glen then got worried. "Steve, what's wrong"

Steve explains everything to Glen, Glen just drops the phone. Hunter answered it. Hunter just gasped and stood still.

…

John was happy, today was the day. "Oh, Randy isn't it great, my wedding day"

"Yes, it is John" said Randy. "Come on, let's get you ready"

John puts the tux and spun around. John looked at Randy, and Randy gave him thumbs up. Randy then hears a knock. Randy grunts and answered.

Hunter was looked down, trying to hide his tears. Randy looked at him worried.

"What's wrong Hunter?" asked Randy

"Randy, is John here, we need to talk about something" said Hunter

Randy nodded and called John. John comes running downstairs with a smile on his face, and then he turned worried.

"Hunter, what's wrong" asked John

"John…we need to…..talk about something" said Hunter

"About what?" asked John

"John…I'm afraid that the wedding won't happen" said Hunter looking down.

"Hunter what are you talking about?" said John getting worried.

Hunter looks down then at John with tears. "John…" Hunter couldn't say it.

"Hunter you are scary me" said John

"John… Mark was in a car accident yesterday, and…

John gasped "And…. What, tell me!"

"Mark… is in horrible condition and…" Hunter looks down, trying to stay focused.

"And What Hunter!" yelled John.

"Mark probably won't make it, he will soon die" said Hunter as he started crying.

John stood there shocked, and blankly. John started shaking his head. Randy gasped, and looked down. John covered his ears.

"NO!" yelled John. Randy hugs him, but John pushes him away. John then faints.

"John!" yelled Randy as he went and caught John. "Hey… John!

Hunter runs to John and carries him to the bed. Hunter carefully laid John on the bed. Hunter looked at John and then sighed. Randy comes up and sits next to John. Hunter and Randy locked eyes, Hunter then hugged Randy.

"We have to tell everyone, the wedding is canceled" said Hunter

"You go ahead, I stay with John" said Randy

…

Glen walked into the hospital and stood in front of Steve's room. Glen sighed and walked in, to see Steve with his head low. Glen walked up and stood next to Steve.

"Steve?" said Glen

Steve looked up slowly, his eyes red, tired, and hurt. Glen smiled and sat down next to Steve. Glen placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve looked at him and hugged him tight. Glen just hugged him back.

"OH, Steve," said Glen

"Glen, I can't see him" said Steve

"Can't see who?" asked Glen

"I can't see Mark, I want to see him, but they won't let me" said Steve

"I'm sorry, maybe they will, just wait okay" said Glen

Steve just looked down. "That bastard"

"What…?" asked Glen

"That bastard, he came at us at full speed, and hits Mark side," said Steve "I saw how he looked like, but I couldn't see him well enough"

"You mean someone attempted to kill you" asked Glen

"Yes, that's why we are here," said Steve looking down angry "I wish it was my side he hit, Mark doesn't deserve this"

"Steve…don't say that"

"It should be me that is going to die not Mark, I should be hurt, so Mark could go out there and marry John, and be happy, but no, it ended up being him"

"Steve, just calm down, it happened you can't blame yourself," said Glen.

Steve closes his eyes and hugged Glen tightly.

* * *

**wow what's next **

**keep reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh NO keep on reading **

* * *

Randy was giving air to John, to help him wake up. Hunter stood there not saying a word. Hunter had told everyone the wedding is canceled. Everyone got worried and Hunter told them to relax.

John flinched and opened his eyes slowly. John looked around then at Hunter.

"Hey, John, you okay?" asked Randy

John lifted his hand and placed it on his head. John then felt something around his finger. John looked at it blankly; Randy just placed his hand over his month to stop from crying. John took the ring and held it tight. John looked at Randy.

"John…" said Randy

John got up and ran away. Randy followed after John. Hunter shook his head and ran after them. Randy runs then trips. Randy falls, he gets up as fast as he could. Randy ran but doesn't see John.

Hunter stopped where Randy was.

"Where is he?" asked Hunter

"I don't know I lost him" said Randy now getting worried. "John!"

"Wait I think he is going to the hospital" said Hunter "let's go, I'm going to call Glen"

John ran as fast as he could. John stops and falls down. John looks at the sky and yells as loud as he can. John punched the grass. John got up and ran some more to go where he wants to.

…

Glen sat with Steve as Steve fell asleep. Glen phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Glen, I think John is heading towards the hospital, can you please check if he's there" said Hunter.

"Sure thing, how did he took it?"

"Not good" said Hunter then hanged up. Glen got up and walked towards the entrance of the hospital. Glen looked around to see if John was there.

Hunter and Randy were driving along the road to see if they can see him along the way. Randy placed his head on his hands.

"Hunter, I'm worried about John"

"I know, but just stay strong okay" said Hunter.

Hunter stopped and remembers those words.

Mark had told him those words when he was struggling. Hunter always lived with those words. Hunter then drives more along the way.

Hunter parked and Randy rushed to see Glen standing. Randy hugs Glen.

"Babe, you okay" asked Glen

"Yes, I'm fine" said Randy "But where is John?"

"John hadn't came yet," said Glen

"What?" said Randy shocked "If he is not here, where can he be?"

Hunter comes running but he doesn't see John. "Is John here?"

"No, Hunter, John did not come at all" said Glen worried now. "What happen?"

"First, Hunter told him what happen, John fainted, he woke and started running away" Randy looked down "I tried to chase him but I fell and lost him"

Randy started crying, Glen held on to Randy tight. Hunter looked at them; he is worried, what if John got hurt along the way.

They all went up to Steve to see if John had sneaked in. All sat down as Steve woke up, and stared at them. Hunter held on to Steve's hand.

"Steve, we told John, and he didn't take the news well, he ran away, and we don't know where he is"

"John, poor John, he must be heartbroken" said Steve looked down.

"Where can John be?" asked Randy

"We don't know," said Glen

…

John ran and stops at the cliff. John looks ahead and sees the ocean crashing to the rocks. John opened his hand and looked at the ring. John fell to his knees and started crying. John looked everywhere, not knowing what to do next; he was still in his tux.

John held his tux in tight fist. John was hurting.

"MARKKK!" yelled John. His voice echoed as he yelled. John placed his hands on head.

"MARRK, NO! I need you Mark" John fell down laying down and held on to his ring.

….

Steve looked around and thought about the wedding, and then he thought about how Mark and John first met.

"Wait, do ya'll remember where they are getting married" asked Steve

"Yes, right near the cliff" said Randy

"That's where Mark and John first met and the place where they had their first kiss" said Steve

"So you saying John, might be at the cliff right now" said Hunter

"Yes, that's what I think" said Steve "One of ya'll should go and check"

Glen and Hunter got up. Glen said he was staying with Randy and Steve. Hunter nodded and looked at Steve, and then he ran to his car to find John.

Hunter parked and ran towards the cliff as fast as he could. Hunter then sees John standing on the edge of the cliff. Hunter gasped and tried to run faster.

John looked at the ocean and then sees a reflection of Mark smiling. John closes his eyes shut and yells. John kept his eyes closed and walked forward.

Hunter grabs John by the arm and hugged him. John struggled to get free. John punched him and pounded but Hunter was strong.

"LET ME GO!" yelled John

"John…its okay John" said Hunter.

John stops and falls down to his knees. Hunter fell on one knee with John hugging him still. Hunter started rubbing John's back. Hunter started crying as John cried.

"Why, Hunter" cried John

"I don't know John…I don't know" said Hunter

John held on to Hunter as tight as he could. John cried harder. John hurt was hurting. Hunter could see it in John's eyes.

"John, want to come with me" asked Hunter

"I don't know…Hunter…I….I…. can't … just can't" said John

"John, you have to, so you could see Mark" said Hunter

"NO…I don't want to, it's going to kill me if I see him hurt"

"John, you have to stay strong" said Hunter

John looked up at Hunter. John always heard those words from Mark. John nodded and Hunter helped him up.

Hunter walked John to his car and both got in the car. John looked out the window, looking at the place where they were about to get married at. John looked down not saying a word.

Hunter drove to the hospital and stopped. Hunter looked at John.

"John…" said Hunter.

John opened the door and started running. Hunter runs out, to catch him, but missed. John ran to the entrance.

John ran couldn't think what he was doing. Glen walked down to check if Hunter came back. Glen sees John running. Glen runs and caught. John pushed Glen away, but Glen had him close. John started screaming, until finally he falls to his knees.

Glen held him tight to John. Glen felt John relaxed and Glen lets him go.

"John…"

"I want to see him," whispered John "Please let me see him"

"John…you…going to have to wait" said Glen

"I want to see him please"

"Okay, we are going to talk to the doctor" said Glen.

Glen stood up and talked to the doctor. Glen came to John and told him he can. John shot up and hugged Glen.

"Come with me please" said John

Glen nodded and walked both of them. Glen stopped in front of the door. John sighed and placed a hand on the handle. John opened it slowly. John peeked in and sees Mark lying down. Mark was patched up. Glen walked in, John stopped him.

John turns "I…I want to be alone"

Glen looked at Mark then at John, "Okay" Glen walked out the room and heads towards Steve's room. John walked up and kneeled.

John let the tears flow, as he laid he head on Mark's chest. John held on to Mark's hand.

"I'm here, my love" whispered John

John kissed him.

"Mark, don't leave me please, I need you" John looked at the ceiling then at the Mark.

"Today we were supposed to be happy, but now I want you to wake up to make me happy"

John started crying some more. John looked at Mark's hand and sees the ring John gave him. John lifts his hand and touched the ring. John kissed his hand.

…

Glen walked in and Randy hugged him. "How did it go?"

"I don't he wanted to be alone" said Glen

"I understand" said Randy

Steve looked out the window and sees someone walking in. Steve held his breath, he recognized that person but who is it. Hunter walked down to get some drinks, someone then stops him.

"Hey do you know where John is?" asked the man

"UM, first who are you?" asked Hunter

"I'm Daniel; I'm a friend of John"

"Ok, John is with Mark, okay, so can you wait" said Hunter

Daniel looked, "Well can you tell him, that I'm waiting for him"

"Sure" Hunter turned around and walked back to the room. Daniel smiled and sat down.

* * *

**How will this go? **

**keep on reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**poor john, how will it go**

* * *

John stared at Mark for a long time. John eyes were red, he can barely stand. John held to Mark tightly. John kissed Mark's hand.

Hunter comes in and placed a hand on John's shoulder. John looked up at him.

"Come on, time to go" said Hunter

John shook his head "I want to stay with him"

Hunter looked down "John, the doctors are coming to check on him"

"No, I don't want to leave him" said John

"Okay, but can you at least wait outside?"

John looked at Mark, "NO…I don't want to"

Hunter hugged John and lifted him. Hunter walked John out the door, as John stared at Mark. Hunter and John walked down and stopped to get a drink.

John then sees Daniel walk up to him. Daniel hugged John, and John just hugged him back.

"You okay?" asked Daniel

"No, not really" said John

Daniel nodded and they both sat together. Hunter walked off to get some lunch. John looked at the floor.

John and Daniel talked about what they had done. Daniel looked at John with questioning eyes. John just stared at the floor.

Daniel hugged John, John didn't move or anything.

"John… I am still your best friend you can tell me anything" said Daniel

"Daniel, all I can say, is that I'm hurt," said John starting to cry

"John…everything will be okay"

"I don't think so, I mean, I love Mark so much that it hurts, I can't stand the fact that he might be gone"

"John…"

"Mark, is my life, my everything, I need him….I need him" John looked down and whispered "I love him so much"

"John… just wait everything will be okay"

"Okay…Okay… Daniel, today I was supposed to get married…to be with the man that I love" John looked up "To be named John Calaway, to be happy with him, and to be with him forever"

Daniel looked down and shook his head. Daniel placed a hand on John's shoulder. Daniel then hugged John.

"I hope everything goes well" said Daniel

Daniel looked at John's hand and sees the ring. Daniel just sighed. John hugged Daniel back.

John was glad Daniel had come over to support him. John was glad that they are together again, after one year has past.

"Thanks Daniel I knew you are my true friend" said John

Daniel smiled "You are my friend too"

John was getting better, but not a lot. John then remember Steve, was also in the car accident. John walked to Steve's room and Daniel stayed back.

Steve looked up at John and held out his arms. John walked up and hugged Steve tightly, letting some tears flow. Steve started crying with him. John Steve was like that for a while, and then released Steve.

"I'm sorry John, it shouldn't been me" said Steve looking

"No, Steve I don't blame you" said John "Things happen"

"John… I know that wasn't an accident, someone tried to kill us" said Steve remembering the scene "The suburban came at us speeding, and hits Mark side, then I saw a man running away from the suburban"

John looked down "Do you know how he looks like?"

"Yes, but I couldn't see well enough" said Steve looking down, "he had orange kind, I think, but I will find"

John hands turned into fist "Whoever it was, I will find them and kill them"

Steve nodded and hugged John tightly. John looked around and then at his ring. John closes his eyes.

…

Daniel walked around and finds Mark's room. Daniel walked in and sat down next to Mark. Daniel smiled and leaned forward. Daniel looked at his arm.

Daniel had a cut that he accidently got. Daniel looked at Mark then laughed.

"Oh, Mark, I'm sorry I hit you" said Daniel "I was just having fun"

Daniel remembered hitting a black Chevy Avalanche truck, and exploded on the streets.

"The only reason I did it, because John is my best friend and no one can take him away from me"

Daniel opened the door but heard a whisper. Daniel turned to see Mark's eyes, squinting.

"John…" whispered Mark "John…"

Daniel shook his head. Daniel walked up to Mark and looked at him. Mark started turning his head. Mark couldn't open his eyes.

Daniel smiled "Mark"

"John...my love…John whispered Mark "I love you John"

"Well Mark, you don't get to see John" said Daniel

Daniel grabbed a pillow and pressed on tops of Mark's face. Daniel was suffocating Mark.

Mark stopped breathing and the heart beat, started rushing. Daniel smiled and left.

The doctors came rushing in as they heard Mark's beating sound.

"We are losing him" said the nurses. They tried everything. The doctors used everything.

John came running but was stopped by Hunter. "NO! Let Me GO! MARK" yelled John

Hunter held on to John as tight as he could. John watched in terror as the doctors tried everything.

"Clear" The doctors shocked Mark; they did it a few times. "No good"

The doctors stop and looked down and shook their head in sadness. John looks at them.

"What's going on, why aren't ya'll doing anything" yelled John

The doctor got out and walked towards John "I'm sorry John; there is nothing I can do"

Hunter held on to John as John struggled to get free. John jumped and kicked but Hunter held him tight. Hunter then hugged John, both fell to their knees.

John grabbed Hunter's shirt into fist as he was crying. John couldn't take this.

* * *

**OH No MARK! **

**keep on reading**

**what will happen next**


	9. Chapter 9

**On No Mark...**

* * *

The doctors left and John walked into Mark's room. Mark laid there; John stared at him wishing he had his eyes open.

John wants to see those green eyes John always loved. John closed his eyes, and thought about the past.

"Mark, please wake up….for me" plead John

John laid his head on Mark's chest. John held on tight to Mark's hand.

"John…"

John shot up and looked at Mark. John looked at Mark and hoped he will hear another word.

"John…"

John gasped and smiled with relief. John hugged Mark.

"Mark…., I'm right here" said John crying.

"John… I love you…John" whispered Mark.

"I love you too" said John

"John…live for me, don't you waste your life" whispered Mark

"What are you talking about Mark?" asked John getting worried.

"John…I love you so much, I don't want to see you hurt"

"Mark, stop you're scaring me"

"John…live free, live for me, for you" whispered Mark "Be strong for us"

John closed his eyes "Mark…"

Mark lifted his hand and pulled John to a passionate kiss.

"I may now call you husband and man" said Mark

John smiled then started crying. Mark kissed him again.

"I love so much John…don't you ever give up…my love"

"Mark, I can't live without you….I need you" said John crying.

"Yes, you can my love…You can live for us"

John looked down, tears falling like a waterfall. John hugged Mark.

"Promise me John" said Mark "Promise me…my husband"

John nodded and looked at Mark.

"Promise you will live on, and live your life, and live mine"

"How do I do that?" asked John

"I will always be in your heart my love" said Mark "I will always protect you"

Mark pulled John closed and kissed him again. Mark looks at John and smiled.

John was still crying. John held on to Mark.

Mark then closed his eyes, and the beat stop. John looked around shocked.

"NO! NO! NO! MARK!" yelled John "MMAARKKK"

John held on tight to Mark. John started shaking him. John placed his forehead with Mark's forehead crying.

"MAARKK, WAKE UP….I ….I…I need you" yelled John.

Hunter comes in running and sees Mark, dead. Hunter gasped and started forming tears in his eyes. Hunter fell next to Mark's bed and started crying.

John was crying his heart out, and pulled Mark's shirt into fists. John hugged Mark tightly holding him for dear life. John lay down on Mark, sobbing.

Hunter gets up and walks to Steve room.

"How is Mark?" asked Steve

"Steve…Mark…Mark is gone…" Hunter then started crying even harder.

Steve stared blankly, "You mean…"

"Dead…. Mark is no longer with us"

Steve yelled and closed his eyes shut. Glen and Randy hugged each other. Randy was crying, Glen cried and supported Randy.

John was pulled away from the doctors, as they covered him up. John fell to his knees, he couldn't feel anything. John heart was hurting.

Daniel walked behind John and hugged him. John hugged him back tightly. Daniel led John to the waiting room. John wanted to be with Mark, but Daniel wouldn't let him.

Steve gets up and limps towards Mark's body and sighed deeply. Steve eyes were red. Steve loved Mark.

Mark was Steve's best friend, always there for him. Steve closed his eyes shut, he couldn't see Mark.

Steve was walked to the waiting and sees John with Daniel. Steve then gasped. Steve grabbed Hunter's arm and whispered.

"Hunter, that's the man that hit us with the suburban, he was the one that limped away" said Steve

Daniel led John to his house. John walked but then stopped. Hunter took Steve towards them.

Daniel stopped in front of Steve. Daniel stood there in shock. Steve knew it, but he didn't say anything.

Daniel got nervous, he hope Steve didn't recognize him. Steve nodded and walked away.

Daniel walked John to his car and drove him home. John looked out the window. John placed his hand over his heart. John wished this was all a dream.

Daniel walked John towards the house, and both sat down.

…

"It's him, it's him, he was the one that killed Mark" said Steve

Hunter glared at the wall. Hunter then looked at Steve. "You sure"

"Yes, it's him, he planned all this, I know he did" Steve then looked at Hunter "OH No…John…Daniel might do something to him"

Hunter shook his head. Mark is gone, now it's Hunter to take care of John. Hunter ran out and drove to John's house.

Steve stood there preying Hunter, saves John before it's too late.

…

Daniel looked at John, _John is mine, only mine, but he won't listen to me, maybe I should take him away from this earth." _

Daniel placed poison on John's drink and smiled. Daniel turned around and sees shadow. Shadow smiled and bowed to Daniel.

"Where's Mark…" asked Daniel

"Mark…He is tied up, don't worry everything is planned" said Shadow.

Daniel smiled "You are a good actor; I mean you made everyone believed you were Mark"

"I know… it was easy" said Shadow bowing down playfully.

"I mean look at John, and Mark's friends" said Daniel

Shadow turned into to Mark and bowed silly, Shadow then posed and Daniel laughed at him.

"You did well Shadow, really well," laughed Daniel.

* * *

**WHAT? NO Mark... but **

**what did shadow and Daniel planned?**

**keep on reading on, **


	10. Chapter 10

**whoo **

**keep reading**

* * *

John looked up and sees Daniel coming up from behind. Daniel gave him some coffee. John was about to drink it but Hunter drops it.

"Oh sorry, I almost fell" said Hunter

Daniel looked at him, angry then relaxed "Okay"

Hunter grabbed John and walked him to his car. Daniel yells and follows them. John looked at Hunter.

"What's going on?" asked John

"Everything…John, Daniel was the one that killed Mark, and hurt Steve on the car accident" said Hunter

"No, it can't be, Daniel was at home" said John

"John, Steve told me, that he saw Daniel walk away from the suburban that crashed them" said Hunter

John looked down "But Daniel is my best friend, he wouldn't do this"

Hunter sighed "I know, John, but trust me"

John nodded and sighed. First Mark dies, now Daniel betrayed him. John then closes his eyes. Hunter held John's hand.

Hunter parked right In front of his house and parked. Hunter helped John inside and sat him down. John thought about Mark, he wanted to be with him, he misses him so much.

Hunter sat down with John and hugged tight.

…

Steve walks up to Mark and kneels down. Steve held Mark's hand and started crying. Steve couldn't think. Steve couldn't see anything, he is hurting. Steve looked at his friend, thinking about him, all these good time.

Steve got up and hugged him tight. "I am going to miss you, my friend"

Steve turned then saw something different about Mark. Steve looked at his neck. Steve looked down at Mark's body.

Steve lifted the shirt and sees a tattoo on Mark's chest. It was like a shadow.

"Mark never had that tattoo" said Steve.

Steve went to Mark's face and lifted his eye open. They were red, without life. Steve gasped and fell backwards.

"What the hell, this is not Mark" said Steve

Steve gets up and runs after Hunter and John. Steve tried his best not hurting his arm. Steve thinks it's not Mark. Steve knows it isn't.

Steve slams the door and enters John's house. "JOHN MARK IS NOT DEAD"

John looked up shocked. "Steve, what are you talking about…?"

"John, it's not Mark, the only reason I know because Mark's eyes were all red" Steve looked at John "Mark also had a tattoo of this shadow"

John got up "Steve, Mark is gone, I know it's hard to understand that, but I'm hurting too"

Steve sighed and grabbed John and dragged him. Steve started driving with one arm. John just grunts and let Steve take to where he wants to.

John sees that they stopped at the hospital. John sighed and Steve dragged him to Mark.

"Look, at him John" said Steve

John pulls his arm out and walked towards Mark and kneels down. John looked at Mark, he still looks the same.

John sighs and opened one eye of Mark. John gasped and falls back. John lifted Mark's shirt and sees the tattoo. John placed a hand over his month. John looked at Steve.

"John, that's not Mark," said Steve

John looked down and remembered when he was possessed and had the same red eyes. John looks at Steve.

"Steve, this is shadow, he turned into to Mark, to make us believe he is dead"

Steve starred at him confused. John kneeled down to Mark and held Mark's hand, and then hugged him.

"Mark, come with me, find a way to be with me" said John "Follow my voice"

…

Shadow covered his ears as he heard John's voice. Shadow yells, Daniel kneeled down and held him tight.

_Mark wakes up and looks around, he was in a dark room. Mark then hears John's voice. Mark smiled and ran to follow. _

_"Mark, I am right here, follow, me" _

_Mark starts running and runs towards the light. Mark vision was blurring. Mark sees Shadow running away. Mark turns and sees Daniel in front of him, angry. Mark turned and ran towards his body." _

John hugged him tight. "I love you"

Mark woke up shocked and started panting. John looks up shocked and hugged Mark tightly. Mark hugged John back.

Mark kissed John and looked at him. "I LOVE YOU!" said Mark.

John kissed him again and started crying. Mark hugged him tight. Steve lets out a cry and hugged Mark and John. Mark kissed Steve on the forehead.

"I love you my friend" said Mark.

Steve cries more and hugged Mark tighter "I love you too…man"

Mark looked at both, "thank you guys I tried to tell you but…"

"It's okay Mark, we are so happy you are with us" said John

Mark kissed John. Steve smiled. Mark looked at Steve and whipped the tears away.

"I so proud that ya'll stayed strong" said Mark. "You guys are my heroes"

Mark then looked at John "John…, Daniel is behind all of this"

John looked down "What do we do?"

"For right now, we need to rest, come on let's go" said Mark.

All three got up and left to John's house. Hunter gasped and ran to Mark and hugged him tight. Hunter started crying. Mark looked at him and smiled.

"I'm right here Hunter" said Mark. Hunter nodded and hugged him again.

"We'll that's nice," said Shadow

Everyone gasped and looked at shadow. Mark turned and stood in front of everyone.

"What do you want?" asked Mark

"Oh I just wanted you dead Mark, but I guess I didn't complete that" said shadow.

Shadow charged towards Steve, but Mark jumped and tackled him down. Mark punched shadow. Mark was kicked by somebody. Mark rolls grunting.

John turns to see Daniel. John just starred not knowing what to do. Mark gets up and stops.

Daniel walked around and placed shadow in his body. Daniel smiled his eyes red.

Daniel ran towards John, Mark runs and kicks him down. Daniel got up and kicks Mark on the chest.

Mark falls down holding on to his chest. Daniel was about to kick, but Hunter tackled him down. Daniel kicked him, and then he tied up Hunter.

Daniel took out a gun. Everyone froze, and stood still.

* * *

**OH NO what is going on**

**keep reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for some answers right?**

**keep reading**

* * *

"Daniel, why are you doing this?" asked John

"Haha John… you are my best friend and I wanted us to be together," Daniel looked down "But instead, you stayed with Mark"

John looked down "Daniel, you left me, so I went out and lived on"

Daniel looked at John then at Mark. "You never came to visit me"

"Because you just disappeared," said John "I never heard about you"

Daniel laughed "Okay…you are right but I was busy"

Daniel threw the gun at John. John caught and looked at him. John was confused.

"Stay strong John" said Daniel and laughed.

John then felt like something hit him. John fell to his knees and yells. Mark ran but was stopped by Daniel when he kicked Mark.

Steve runs but Daniel punches him down. John finally got up and looked around; John then pointed the gun towards Mark.

Mark just stood there, not saying anything. John started crying. "John…Fight it,"

John tried his best to fight the urge of shooting Mark. John still had the gun pointed at Mark.

"Please, John, fight it…" said Mark "Stay strong…my love"

John started crying, he couldn't control his body. John then moved the gun towards his head, and closed his eyes.

"NOOO! JOHN!" yelled Mark.

John didn't listen. Mark got up and grabbed the gun and lifted it high. John shoots and the bullet goes to the roof. Mark and John fought with the gun aiming at the roof. John then held it lower.

John then shoots. Mark eyes went wide; John then came back to normal. John looked down and sees what he had done. Mark starts falling but John held tight to him.

"MARK, NO! I'm Sorry" said John as he hugged Mark.

John grabbed the gun and aimed it at Daniel. John looks angry, Daniel smiled.

"What are you going to do?" asked Daniel

John held tight, he looked down at Mark then at Daniel. "You made me shoot my love,"

Daniel looked at John scared "What are you saying John"

John looked at Steve he looked sad, then at Hunter. John kissed Mark and looked at Daniel.

"You will die for this" said John

John shoots the gun hitting Daniel on the heart. John sees Daniel fall and sighed. John just shot his friend but he was glad.

Shadow comes out and charges. John grabbed Shadow by the head and shadow starts burning. Shadow then disappears.

John sighed and looked down, he started crying. John threw the gun away. John looked down at Mark and hugged him tight.

"John…" said Mark

"Mark…I'm sorry…" whispered John

"John….I know it wasn't your fault….you couldn't control it" said Mark

John started crying, and hugged Mark.

"John…stay… strong for me" whispered Mark "I love you"

"I…I love you too" whispered John. Mark kissed John, then his eyes closes.

John felt Mark body fall, and just closed his eyes and started crying. "I love you so much Mark…"

…

John walked out of his job and went to his house. "Hey John…"

"Hey Steve glad you came," said John

"Oh, no worries," said Steve "just wanted to see if you were okay"

John looked down "I am okay"

"How?" asked Steve

"Mark told me to be strong, and that's exactly what I am doing" said John

John walked outside and started driving. John stops at the cemetery and walked to Mark's grave.

"Hey, love," said John "I'm here to tell you, that I am living for you, and I am not giving up"

John grabbed the flowers and placed on Mark's grave. John looked at the sky and smiled.

"You are my hero, Mark" said John

John got up and walked to his car and drove home. John went to bed and lay down. John looked at the sky, "I love you Mark, and I will always stay strong"

John smiled and fell asleep. Mark appeared smiled, Mark leaned and kissed John.

Mark then disappears.

* * *

**oh no Mark is dead, but John is still living strong.**

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
